


Proofs of Love

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin showed his love for Arthur in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proofs of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [The One That You Love,](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfbzrrvVhZs) by Air Supply.

Merlin showed his love for Arthur in many ways. Not just in how he kept saving his life, although that was a big part of it. It was his destiny to help Arthur become King, but that wasn’t why he did it.

Merlin showed his love for Arthur by trying to help him be the person he knew he could be. Arthur had already changed so much from when he first came to Camelot. He thought of others more often, had begun to see his subjects as people rather than abstracts. He’d even helped people he had no obligation to when he went off to Ealdor.

Merlin showed his love for Arthur by always being there for him, no matter how Arthur treated him. Although they were friends, Arthur occasionally became angry at his father, and took it out on Merlin, or grew impatient with his clumsiness and snapped. He never apologised, at least, not in so many words, but Merlin didn’t mind. For the most part Arthur’s insults were on the line of endearments, and he understood that.

Merlin showed his love for Arthur in every way but the most important. He’d never actually _told_ him, because he knew how Arthur would react. Arthur didn’t feel the same way, he knew. Arthur didn’t talk about his emotions, and he’d be horrified if Merlin did. So Arthur didn’t know.

Arthur also didn’t know about his magic, because Merlin still hadn’t told him. He couldn’t. And it ate at him, because Arthur’s trust in him, his friendship, would be at the least profoundly shaken, and most likely shattered. He cared more about that than being killed.


End file.
